Stupid Girls
by Gaara and his Little Panda-kun
Summary: Naruto just got out of a bad relationship with Sakura. Lucky for him, Gaara always listens and is great to bounce emotions off of. Little does he know that Gaara absorbs more than Naruto can perceive… Total Fluff! NO LEMON! I can only do SasuNaru lemons.


**Summary: **Naruto just got out of a bad relationship with Sakura. Lucky for him, Gaara always listens and is great to bounce emotions off of. Little does he know that Gaara absorbs more than Naruto can perceive… Total Fluff! NO LEMON!! I can only do SasuNaru lemons.

___________________________

**Little Panda-kun: **Alright, so it's 11 PM, it's been a short week, and I'm totally in love. So, I see a NaruGaa pic and I'm hearing Stupid Girl by Cold at the very same time and it just clicks. Because Cold is just my passion-angst band for all time.

**Gaara: **…That's an awkward term.

**Naruto: **No, I think it's awesome! *starts humming Stupid Girl* Yeah, 'passion-angst band' is a cool term!

**Little Panda-kun:** Way to go, Gaara, you got the moron hooked on the word 'term'.

**Naruto: **I do not appreciate that term!

If Fall could be any colder, Naruto would've sworn that it was on this particular day.

He tried to deduce why this was so.

Maybe it was because that, on this day, unlike any other, he and Sakura had gotten into the biggest fight they'd ever suffered. Maybe it was because, this time, she didn't want to sit and talk about it. Maybe it was because she'd slammed the door in his face and left him standing there, shocked and confused.

Or, maybe, it was all of the above.

Naruto and Sakura had always been disputing over whether or not it was worth it to retrieve Sasuke; Naruto taking the side it was a waste of time, that maybe they should try next year, and Sakura, taking the position of fangirl, saying he **needed **to be brought back, that only real convincing would bring him back. Naruto never admitted it, but it made him feel like he was only being used, to be later tossed aside when Sasuke returned. He'd never said anything on the matter until today, which was a wrong move, because Sakura got angry when he actually decided that, this time, it was alright to tell her.

And now, here he was, suffering from a slight panic attack at suddenly losing Sakura. The poor kit; it went so fast; he had no time to capture her words before the door was slammed in his face. The one time he decided to come clean to her—which was what she herself always encouraged—she decided it was not legal to go against the return of the Uchiha Prodigy.

Naruto ran his fingers through his blonde hair and struggled to breathe, feeling heat rise in his cheeks and pre-crying tears sting at his eyes. He refused to cry here; not in front of her threshold. The panic attack wasn't just at her foul temper; it was at the last words she screamed at him.

"_Maybe I __**was **__just using you!!"_

A needle in his heart. Stabbed inside, like a splinter that he couldn't remove. Not with his bare hands. He needed help. But who could he go to?

He leaned against the door. Who would be willing to sit through his girl drama? Surely not Shikamaru, who fell asleep last time (Naruto just left a number saying they could talk later), or Chouji, who would offer him comfort food, or Jiraiya, who'd offer him porn. He needed someone who wouldn't take his emotions **too **seriously, like girls did, but not do anything stupid to help him get over her. Who was going to be the brick wall he could talk to?

His eyes widened. Yes, it was so simple.

Gaara!

______________

Gaara blasted the stereo at the highest volume as he pored over a bunch of Kazekage papers that meant little-to-nothing to him, lounging on his bed with not a look in his eye or a smile on his face. He did not express boredom or happiness with his work.

But if you knew Gaara well enough, you'd notice that he wasn't having much fun at all.

Today he was approving mission assignments and putting them under ranks. Ninja would be able to pick them up later at the Assignment Offices below.

He picked up one paper and looked down at it, squinting at the fine italic Kanji. He sighed roughly once he read it and pulled out an empty scroll.

Spreading it across his bed—he refused to work at his desk today—he picked up a pen and began to scrawl in his fine handwriting;

_Dear Ms. Tomizake,_

_I regret to inform you that babysitting your husband can __**not **__be a mission to hand out to ninja. We need them trained for more important legal matters, not drunken men. If I have to inform you for a fourth time, you will answer directly to me._

_Kazekage_

_P.S: I see why you go by 'Ms'._

Happy with his work, Gaara set down the pen and smiled. For once, a genuine smile crossed his lips. That was odd, considering that the last time that happened, it was when he last saw—

"Gaara-sama!" the secretary burst in, and his smile disappeared. "Naruto's here, he's about to burst in--"

And he did. Approaching from behind at breakneck speeds only acquired from Might Gai and his pupil, Rock Lee, he pushed just past the secretary, causing her to spin, and crashed, headfirst, onto Gaara's bed, almost spilling the ink on the thick mattress.

Gaara turned his head to look at the stressed and panting secretary who didn't really appreciate his barging in and said quietly, "I can see this, Shiroi." He waved her out, and she nodded, adjusting her glasses and closing the door.

Gaara turned to Naruto with a smile, but that faded when he noticed that Naruto's body was wracking with sobs and his face was still buried in the blankets. It was silent except for the occasional gasping breath from Naruto and the stereo—which Gaara now turned down—blaring Send the Pain Below by Chevelle.

"Naruto?" he asked in his usual monotone. Naruto looked up at him, blue eyes shimmering sadly. He looked in real pain this time; it wasn't like the other times he'd come for help. Usually he got to the door and said hello before bursting into tears. And he had only one assumption; this had something to do with…

"Sakura…" Naruto murmured. "She was just using me!"

To Gaara's surprise, two things happened; one, he got angry, and two, Shukkaku let out a roar of fury deep within the confines of Gaara's solitary mind. Gaara remained impassive on the outside and stroked the blonde's hair as he stuffed his face back into the mattress.

"Naruto," Gaara said. "You need to breathe. Sit up."

After crying a few more seconds, Naruto sat up. His cheeks were red and his eyes were darker due to his crying. He looked at Gaara sadly.

"Now tell me what happened."

Naruto almost burst out crying again, but managed to speak; "I did what she told me to do."

"Which was?"

"She told me to express myself if I ever felt the need to," Naruto began. "And every time I heard her speak about Sasuke I felt like I was only his replacement until he got back."

Shukkaku let loose another roar. _**I can easily change that.**_

Ignoring Shukkaku, he beckoned Naruto further.

"So I told her."

Gaara's stare was still impassive. "And how did she react?"

Naruto began to cry again, his face contorting into one of complete pain. He raised his hands to his face and intertwined his fingers in his hair. "She told me what I didn't want to hear!"

Gaara sat, frozen, staring at his best friend as he cried warm tears on his bed. It slightly scared Gaara to see so much pain radiating from his friend. It made him feel useless that he wasn't helping the problem well enough.

Standing up, Gaara gathered all the papers off of his bed and set them on the floor, turning the stereo up by 2 notches. He then gathered all his pens and set them atop the documents on the floor, then put the ink bottle on the nightstand next to his bed.

Sitting back on the bed, he looked at Naruto, who had lay his sob-wracked body down on the bed and continued to cry, facing away from his friend. He felt pathetic; the whole of him was crying over Sakura in front of the most impassive and emotionless being in the world. It would've been better to talk to the one who the argument was about then to talk to Gaara.

He was about to turn and say sorry to his friend when he felt his friend slide an arm underneath his sobbing body and felt his knees against his back. His body locked up as he was turned and placed on Gaara's lap. He was awestruck, looking up at the Kazekage who had him curled in his lap and was stroking his hair.

"You'll have to forgive me," Gaara said, other arm snaking underneath Naruto's neck to prop his head up comfortably. "I'm not a professional at helping people."

Naruto pressed his hand against Gaara's clothed chest, gripping his robes and feeling his stress being lifted. He hugged Gaara around the waist and cried again, and Gaara was there, stroking his hair. Naruto had hardly noticed when Gaara had stopped stroking his hair and had picked him up and placed him at the head of his bed, head on the pillow.

"Gaara," he said when he finally noticed, voice pleading and breaking as he continued to cry."Please don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you," his stern voice vowed, and he had adjusted himself to lie next to Naruto, pressing his body into Naruto's. Naruto gripped his robe.

"I think…" Naruto started, but he led himself off.

"Think what?" Gaara asked.

"I think I know why I'm crying so hard."

Gaara lowered his voice, leaning in closer to hear Naruto's soft voice. Never once had he heard the kit's voice so soft; he was always a loudmouth, mainly boasting about Sakura and all the things she did. "Why are you crying so hard?"

"I think it's because I love her."

Gaara grit his teeth, his body going rigid. His thoughts swirled into a dark cloud, and the voice in the back of his mind was there, investigating them, trying to help him find out the reason: _Why would he love her after all the horrible things she's done to him?_

_**Why so defensive?**_

Gaara knew Shukkaku would speak up. He relied on the demon's wisdom to help him figure out emotions he himself had never felt. _Because he's my friend. And she never deserved him. He's so much better than anyone could deserve. She's done so many things to break his heart and he's kept her safe. And for what? For more breakups, more hatred, more of this? This is breaking him worse than his whole childhood was._

_**And you know what that's like.**_

Gaara felt satisfied as he thought softly, _And I know what that's like._

_**Why not tell him so?**_

Gaara's eyebrows furrowed. _..Hmm?_

_**Why not tell the kit how you feel?**_

He was still confused. _And how __**do **__I feel, Shukkaku?_

"Gaara?"

Gaara was snapped into the real world by Naruto, who was looking up at him with concerned yet teary eyes. His own stare had turned into a glare as he calculated all the sick, sadistic things she did to him.

"What?" he snapped to the kit, and he let go of Gaara's robes, sliding away from him.

"Gaara," Naruto repeated, feeling a cold shock run through his body at the animalistic glare he was receiving from his friend. "You're scaring me."

_**Face it, Gaara-kun.**_

_Face what?! The fact that she's lied, cheated, and schemed to get rid of him? The fact that when she found out about Kyuubi, she tried to kill him?! The fact that she used him only for her sexual libido?! There is nothing there, Shukkaku!! Nothing but hate, nothing but cheats, nothing but wanting for anything more!_

_**You have faced the facts, yes. **_Shukkaku's voice proved he understood. _**Now face the **__**truth**__**.**_

_What is the truth, Shukkaku? _Gaara fed off of his demon, his mentor, his guide. He sapped the information from him and absorbed it like a sponge.

Naruto noticed he redirected his glare at the pillow and was digging his nails into his arm so hard there was blood slowly oozing out of the wounds. His teeth were grit and Naruto was waiting for the sickening noise of gums popping to show how hard he was pushing himself. Naruto was only in a spiral as to what caused this terrifying change in his friend-- _when did those turquoise eyes turn red?—_that turned Naruto into clueless bait. Was Gaara mad at him for coming to him with his problems?

In the sudden burst of anger Gaara suddenly felt a cool, swirling calm as Shukkaku uttered three small words that were buried in the back of his head and were immediately set in stone. The words cleared up the stormy black clouds and brought his mind to total clarity.

_**You love him.**_

He opened his mouth. His eyes were wide. And he released his arm. His fingers were shaking due to the sudden loss of grip, but it was all clear in his head. His eyes returned to their normal turquoise color.

_Impossible._

_**I know you better than you know yourself.**_

Gaara turned his wide-eyed gaze to the kitsune who had taken a sudden interest as to why he'd stopped mutilating himself.

"Gaara…?" he asked in a sweet, concerned voice, and suddenly, the idea of loving Naruto was sold. Gaara felt a swirling candy-land form in his mind, and all he wanted was to make the kitsune happy, and never, ever let him cry again. He felt Shukkaku smile as he realized that all he wanted was to make sure Naruto never had to face the world alone; to take care of Naruto, as Naruto once took care of him.

"Naruto…?" he returned the kitsune's confused question with his own.

_**Tell him.**_

"Gaara," Naruto asked. "What's wrong?"

He looked Gaara straight in the eyes. Gaara sighed, and began. "Why love her after all the things she did to you?"

"We--" Naruto was cut off. Gaara didn't want to hear excuses.

"Why even think about her when all she's ever done to you is hate you and use you? You deserve someone who will really love you, Naruto. Someone who can feel for you and with you, someone that will hold you and never leave you alone. Someone that you can trust with your secrets and someone who will keep them." He looked Naruto in the eye too. "Someone who will love you too."

"And who do you think would do that? Don't you remember; I'm Kyuubi's holder. I am the container for the one thing that tried to kill us all. Who would love a beast like me?"

Gaara was stung by his words. He slid closer to Naruto unconsciously, rolling on top of the kit quickly and securing his hands. Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared up at Gaara's cold gaze that suddenly turned soft. Leaning in to Naruto, he got uncomfortably close to him, and whispered quietly, "I would."

He captured his lips in a tender kiss, one that went no further than the surface. Naruto felt himself slightly melting into it, forgetting Sakura, forgetting the one he supposedly loved. This kiss felt right, not the difficult, complicated kisses he shared with her. This kiss was real.

As they parted, Naruto leaned up and kissed him again, leaning back and smiling at the surprised look on Gaara's face.

"I love you, Gaara."

Gaara suddenly smiled. "I love you too."

______________

**Little Panda-kun: ***hiding in shame*

**Gaara:** What is it?

**Little Panda-kun:** It's AWFUL!!

**Naruto:** Nonsense! I like it!

**Little Panda-kun:** You're both figments of the imagination; you don't count! You were born for narcissistic purposes and you shall die that way! I'll leave it to the readers to comment on this stupid fluffy story that fails utterly in my own mind!!

**Gaara: **…Another Sasuke. -.-'

______________

**Naruto: **Psst, it's me, Naruto! I know I shouldn't be doing this, but…

Youtube .com/watch?v=m9p9BDtKH8o

This guys rock, believe it!

**Little Panda-kun: **NARUTO!!!


End file.
